This invention relates to appliance heating and control systems and, more particularly, to heating and sensing apparatus for use in ranges having glass/ceramic cooking tops.
Electric ranges having glass/ceramic cooking tops are well known in the art. While popular, these ranges have a number of limitations. One, for example, is that the glass/ceramic materials currently used in these appliances tend to limit the type of heating employed to radiant heating. This is because the material exhibits poor thermal conductivity qualities. Since, as a practical matter, radiant heating is not necessarily the most efficient way to heat for cooking purposes, this is a significant drawback. Second, the glass/ceramic material has an upper continuous temperature limit of approximately 1150 degrees F. (621 degrees C.). Third, the material becomes electrically conductive at temperatures above 800-1000 degrees F. (427-538 degrees C.). Consequently, the heating units must be closely monitored, and current flow to them stopped if the monitored temperature becomes too high. Otherwise, there is a potential danger of the glass/ceramic material losing those properties that are critical to this application.
It currently appears unlikely that these limitations will be overcome anytime soon. Therefore, it would be particularly advantageous if an alternate glass/ceramic heating system were available which is both efficient and cost effective; while or eliminating, or minimizing, the limitations found in current glass/ceramic range top designs.